


Never, Right?

by RiiJoy



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiJoy/pseuds/RiiJoy
Summary: A short drabble about Machi's worries concerning impending motherhood and parenting.





	Never, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this short exchange was running laps in my head, so I decided to give it some life. I was tempted not to post it because it seems to echo Kyoko and Katsuya a bit too much, but I can't imagine Yuki and Machi not having some kind of conversation about this. So here it is.

Machi didn’t feel quite ready, and she wondered sometimes if Yuki was faking his confidence in their ability to parent a child. What if she couldn’t protect the baby after he was born? What if she didn’t have the maternal instinct or capability? 

The baby felt safer inside; she could feel him moving and she knew he was okay. 

But maybe he wouldn’t be okay as he grew up, and maybe it would be her fault. She knew she would never treat her son the way her mother had treated her, she knew she would never be able to say those terrible, hurtful things out loud. Sometimes, though, she worried that she might do something else. Something she never wanted to do.

“Can I ask a question?” she said. 

Yuki looked up from across the table, immediately attentive. “Of course. Do you need something? I can—”

“No, nothing like that,” she said, stopping him before he stood up. He had been so helpful at every turn throughout her pregnancy, and his helpfulness only seemed to increase the closer the time came. She had never doubted for a moment that they were in this together. Her voice quiet, she asked, “Did your parents ever… hit you?”

Yuki held her gaze, remaining silent until he said, “Never, right?” He held his hands out across the table, palms up and open, waiting for hers. 

He hadn’t answered her question, but she understood. He didn’t need to say anything else. 

Yuki’s hands were warm and comforting when she clasped them. “Never.”

She knew she didn’t need to say anything more.


End file.
